Dog
by Sky the wolfdog9
Summary: Oneshot.  Noah has been turned into a dog for a short period of time.  Rex x Noah, Short and sweet.


** Howdy guys, Sky here and I'm posting this just so you guys know that I'm still alive. ^^' I know that I haven't done any Generator Rex stuff anymore, but what the hey, the show has finished it's first season and I'm waiting for the next and I kinda lost interest for a moment. Well, without further ado, enjoy.**

**XXXX**

Rex didn't understand why that small Australian Shepherd always followed him around. Yeah, he probably smelled interesting, but the dog would manage to find him every time he took a step into New York City. But the wierdest thing about it was that it's fur was almost a dark green. Now that was kinda off. But with all of the Nanites going around these days, it wasn't surprising how some animals would end up with pink fur or purple eyes.

"Please dog just...go away," Rex remarked in an attempt to shoo the dog away. Another weird thing about the dog was that it understood everything he said. Literaly everything. One day he had told the dog to go fetch something to play with, expecting for it to just simply tilt its head to the side in confusion, but instead, if galloped off and returned with an old tennis ball that had probably been laying around the public park all year.

"Who's this?" Holiday questioned as she approached Rex who stood outside of the Providence base. Rex sighed and looked at the dog without answering Holiday's question. Another wierd thing about the dog. The day it had showed up, Noah had dissapeared. Rex was horribly worried about the blond teenager and had searched for days until Holiday forced him to slow down and take a breather. "Well?"

Rex sighed and pat the dog on the head, finally answering, "I don't know, he just started following me the day Noah dissapeared," Rex answered, looking sadly down at those stormy blue eyes. At least that was a normal eye color for an Australian Shepherd, but for some reason those eyes just seemed so familiar.

"Hm, I was expecting you to beg me to let you keep him, but oh well, "Holiday shrugged her shoulders and turned around, getting ready to walk away and back to her, at times, boring duties. Rex thought about it. The dog did remind him a bit of Noah, but on the other hand, if he kept the dog, he'd want to go search for Noah even more. That frustrated him.

"...May I?" Rex asked slowly as if Holiday were a tiger, ready to tear him apart. Holiday smiled and simply nodded her head without looking over her shoulder at Rex. Rex smiled a small smile to himself and pat the dog on the head. The dogs tail was wagging slowly and calmly, his mouth slighly open with his tounge lolling out. "I guess I could call him Storm since his eyes are like hurricanes," Rex remarked, looking into those hurricane cloud colored eyes. But hurricane cloud colored was a little too long for Rex, so he called it a stormy blue. In his mind of course.

Storm woofed and pawwed at his leg, looking up expectantly at him with those nostalgic eyes. What was Rex thinking about? Noah wasn't gone. Not yet that is...

Storm woofed again, tail thumping against Rex's heels calmly. Storms ears were perked, listening to everything Rex said. Whenever Rex would talk in a sad tone, Storm would paw at his shoes and whimper, looking up at Rex in hopes of the teenager cheering up. When Rex talked in a happy tone, Storm would wag his tail calmly next to him, sitting by his side like an expertly trained dog.

"Come on Storm, to my room," Rex announced and the two strolled off to Rex's room. Storm woofed once they entered the room and bounced up onto Rex's bed, plopping his hindquarters down into a sitting position. "Who am I kidding boy? Noah's been gone for...I don't know...three weeks?" Rex sighed, rubbing his forehead as he plopped down next to the almost green furred dog. Storm whimpered, placed a paw on Rex's left leg and began to softly lick Rex's cheek as if saying 'don't worry, you'll find him'.

"Stop licking Storm," Rex chuckled, pulling away from the dogs tounge only to have the dog lay ontop of him and continued to playfully lick his face. Rex felt like a young kid playing with his dog, both wrestling on the bed playfully, making sure that one didn't hurt the other. "Okay, okay, I give!" Rex laughed as Storm continued to lick his face, tail wagging in happiness. Storm stopped his licking and jumped off of Rex, barking contently as Rex sat up. Rex wrapped his arms around the dogs small neck, hugging the dog close to him. Storm nuzzled his shoulder in a reassuring act, feeling Rex's loneliness.

"Storm, what do you think Noah will say if I told him that I loved him?" Rex asked, feeling a clenching in his chest as he mentioned that name. Storm seemed to freeze right on the spot at that moment before licking his arm twice. Rex let go of Storm to let the dog jump off of his bed, but Storm didn't do so. Storm just looked at him calmly, tail slowly thumping against a propped up pillow.

Rex smiled and scratched the dog on the head. "You're a good boy."

XXX

"Are you serious?" Rex asked in disbelief. He was ecstatic yet nervous. Holiday had just told him that Storm's DNA matched Noah's perfectly, that made him happy, yet he got nervous at the fact of how they'd get Noah back to normal. "You're sure that you have this information correct right?" Rex asked, making sure that Holiday was positive that this dog could possibly be Noah.

"Rex, for the last time, the DNA matches Noah's perfectly, therefore making this dog Noah. His Nanites must've messed up his body and turned him into a dog much like one would turn into an EVO," Holiday sighed, getting tired of Rex's desperocity of wanting to know if she was positive. Once she was positive, she was positive. "This dog is Noah," She concluded.

"Storm is Noah..." Rex mumbled to himself, disbelief evident in his voice. Storm...er...Noah trotted up to the two, tail wagging happily from a good nights sleep. He woofed to announce his arrival, but didn't expect for Rex to throw his arms around his neck and hug him tightly. Noah yipped in surprise, tail halting in one spot. Holiday smiled at the scene. It looked more like a teenager that had finally found his lost dog instead of figuring out that his best friend, or more, was currently a dog.

Holiday nodded with a wide smile. "Well, I'll leave you two be, I'm going to try to figure out how to turn Noah back to his human self," Holiday announced and walked off. Rex let go of Noah and looked into those stormy blue eyes. Noah tilted his dog head and placed a paw on Rex's shoulder.

"So you _are_ Noah," Rex stated. Noah took his paw off of Rex's shoulder with a bit of difficulty before trotting circles around Rex, woofing everynow and then. Rex smiled at the Australian Shepherd and began walking towards the exit of the base, Noah following not too far behind. Rex picked up that dirty tennis ball and a frisbee before he left. Let's see what Noah could do as a dog...

XXX

"Go far!" Rex called as he tossed the frisbee the best he could, which seemed pretty professional. Noah raced after the gliding disc, jumping high into the air and catching it in between his strong jaws. He liked being a dog for this kind of stuff. The speed of your running was greatly increased and he could jump higher than he normaly could've.

Noah woofed excitedly and dropped the disc at Rex's feet, jumping around in tight circles out of pure doggish excitement over a simple game of frisbee. Rex picked up the disc and tossed it once more, his mind trailing off to how Holiday would get Noah back to normal. Would it be painful for Noah? Or painless? Hopefully the later. Noah returned with the disc, still pumped and raring to go for another few hundred rounds. Rex tossed the tennis ball this time, but Noah bounded after if none the less.

"That's a pretty hyper dog you've got there," A boy around his age remarked as he approached Rex. Rex said a small 'thank you', as he tried to pry the tennis ball out of Noah's mouth. Rex finally managed to pull the ball out from his mouth and he tossed the frisbee. "He's pretty obediant from what I've seen," The boy added.

Rex smiled. "No need to complement," Rex stated as he was nearly tackled by Noah as he raced back to have Rex toss the frisbee again. "He's...pretty well trained," Rex said awkwardly. He was talking about his best friend, and hopefully more, yet he had to talk like Noah was a real dog. "Took a while, but practice makes perfect," Rex added as if he had practiced this all of his life.

"Yeah, true, well I've got to get home before mother throws a fit, see ya," The boy announced and just like how abruptly he had arrived, he left just as abruptly. Rex muttered something under his breath before tossing the frisbee once more, getting it caught in a tree. Much to his surprise, Noah seemed to feel like being a show off at the moment and literaly leapt up the tree, climbing it like a cat. Rex smirked as people pointed in amazement at him as he retrieved the frisbee and jumped down from the tall tree, unharmed from the seemingly dangerous drop.

"You've got a pretty smart Aussie there," A man complemented. Rex heard complements like that for the remainder of the time he and Noah spent at the park. Because Rex suddenly had to get back to his EVO fighting job.

XXX

"So, how's it coming doc?" Rex asked as he reentered the Providence base. He had just returned from an EVO attack and was greeted by Noah who barked happily, running in circles as if he were chasing his tail.

"Pretty okay," Holiday sighed as she shuffled through seemingly endless piles of paper. She was still working on trying to figure out on how to get Noah back to normal again, but it was tougher than she had originaly anticipated. Rex raised and eyebrow and was about to question why it was going 'pretty okay', but stopped himself and simply walked away, giving Holiday more time and quiet to work on the tedious job of figuring things out. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to help too, he just dind't understand all of the science stuff as well as Holiday did.

"So, the mutt's blondie eh? Never would've known," Rex turned to see his trusty sidekick Bobo sitting in a chair placed randomly in the middle of the lab room. "The mutt got the idea that chewing my hat would be funny," Bobo grumbled on, motioning to his wrecked hat sitting on a lone table. Rex raised an eyebrow and looked down at Noah who obliviously wagged his tail and shifted his ears into different positions just for fun.

"Hm, at least it was your hat. Six would've killed him if it was his shades," Rex scoffed, patting Noah on the head, earning some tail thumping on the back of his feet. Noah looked up at him, tounge hanging out the side on his mouth, making him look really goofy. Rex pat his head once more and began walking in the direction of his quarters, Noah following not too far behind.

XXX

Rex yawned and sat up, looking around him for Noah. He had felt a missing weight and warmth when he woke up a few minutes ago and he figured that he had moved to the floor. Rex look down on the floor and noticed that Noah wasn't snoozing on the floor either. Furrowing his eyebrows, Rex stood up and exited his room in his PJ's. He walked into the lab room to find it completly empty. Holiday probably figured out how to turn Noah back to normal.

_Ting ting_

Rex looked to his left where the jingling came from and saw Noah, still a dog, trot over to him with a collar securely fastened around his neck, but not tight enough to hurt him. Noah barked and licked his hand, earning a good morning pat on the head. Rex liked the new dog collar. It was a dark green. Almost the color of his fur, just a few shades brighter.

"I like your new collar," Rex complemented, patting Noah on the head once more. Noah barked again and shook his head, letting the tags jingle as he did so. Rex smiled and began his search for Dr. Holiday. "Say, do you know where Holiday is?" Rex asked, looking around for that familiar bun Holiday tied her hair up in. Noah barked and trotted off, nose to the ground.

They traveled in on a strange path, going here and there, each different room having nothing to do with the last. What in the name of dogs was Holiday doing that made her take such strange paths? Noah barked and pawed open a door, revealing Holiday working on something.

"Morning doc," Rex greeted as he leisurely strolled into the room without earning permission to enter. Holiday gave a quick 'good morning to you', not even halting her scribbling. Rex and Noah watched in mild interest before becoming bored simultaniously. Noah yawned, stood up and trotted out the door with Rex a few feet behind. Rex liked to listen to the jingle of adress tags as Noah tortted around. He didn't know why, he just did.

"So what are we going to do today Noah?" Rex asked, plopping down into a chair after pouring himself some cereal with milk. Noah barked and took an apple right off of the counter, finishing it withing ten seconds. That was another cool thing about being a dog. You could finish food ten times faster than you'd normaly be able to as a human. Plus you could stomach things you normaly couldn't as a human as well. That was why he consumed the stem as well.

"The doc was acting like she was coming close to finding a reverse thingy, so I'm sure that you're home free," Rex remarked, patting Noah on the head before tossing a few cereal bits on the ground for him. "Meh, a little television won't hurt," Rex shrugged and finished his bowl of cereal, heading back to his room.

Clicking the television on, Rex channel surfed until he came across something called dog agility. He and Noah watched as Australian Shepherds that looked like Noah, jumped hurdles, ran through tunnels and onto boards and such. Rex was rather impressed. These people actually trained their dogs to do that stuff.

"Think you could do that?" Rex asked, pointing to the screen as a German Shepherd barked excitedly as it ran through weave poles, obviously thinking that agility was the best thing on earth. Noah barked and his tail wagged. "Heh, I'm sure you could, you're a human remember?" Rex laughed, patting Noah on the head, earning a few licks on his palm.

There was a knock on the door and Rex got up to answer it. Holiday looked like she felt accomplished and Rex guessed correctly that she had figured out how to get Noah back to normal. Aparently, when she explained it, all Rex heard was 'bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Rex bla bla'.

"Did you get everything I said?" Holiday questioned, suddenly looking serious. Rex nodded his head, obviously he hadn't hear a word she had said other than his name. Noah barked and licked Holiday's hand, getting a pat on the head. "Okay then, let's get going shall we?" Holiday announced, clapping her hands together with a smile gracing her face.

Rex and Noah followed Holiday into the testing area where they'd normally preform tests on EVO's but, Holiday had rigged up a machine so that it didn't harm Noah one bit. Holiday explained to Rex's doggified friend what he should do and she asked if he got all of that. Noah nodded his furry head, something strange once you see a dog doing it. Holiday turned to Rex and explained most of it once more for him, telling him what he should do is this happened or that happened.

Holiday suddenly took out a pair of Rex's pants and one of his shirts and put them on the dog. Noah looked rediculous with human clothes on and he looked a little embarrassed and uncomfortable. Holiday explained why she needed for him to have clothes on and immediatly, Noah agreed with a bark to have them on. No way was he going to let _that_ happen.

Rex watched as Holiday preformed the lengthly task of getting Noah back to his human form. Rex had to do a few things here and there, but other than that, it was a smooth procedure and before he knew it, Noah was right in front of him, on his hands and knees before he stood up on his two legs, stretching and looking rather happy that he was back to normal.

"It's about time I could talk again," Noah laughed before looking down at Rex's clothes that were half a size too big for him. He felt so small in the shirt and pants even though they were half of a size difference. Rex ran up to him and embraced him like he was the lost dog the teenager had finally found. He whispered an 'I missed you' into Noah's ear and the blond smiled at that.

The two sat in front of the television in Rex's room, watching the dog agility they had watched yesterday just for the heck of it. To be truthful, it looked a little fun to both of them, but they knew that they'd end up having to get a dog no matter what.

Noah sent Rex a suggestive look, a smirk on his lips. "Well trained eh?" Noah questioned. Rex looked at Noah and noticed that the blond had kept the dog collar on. It was now loose around his neck, hanging there like a very thick necklace or something.

"What are you getting at?" Rex asked only to be pushed down on his bed, the adress tags jingling near his chest. "Uh...Noah? What are you doing?"

"It's your turn to be the dog."

XXXX

**Looool the end. ^^ Short, sweet, uh...I don't know. Though I'm not too content with how this turned out since I'm so used to typing multichaptered stories. Well, if you know me, you must know the drill. If you're new to me, then here's the drill: if you're reviewing be kind, my self esteem's pretty bad. Well, other than that, peace out my friends!**


End file.
